Not My Problem
by BurgAndy3721
Summary: Rewrite of season 2. What if Max made herself forget who Eyes Only was to avoid psy-ops? What is Logan finaly decided to move on with Asha? No Virus!
1. Forgetting those eyes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel (but that was obvious) this fanfiction is merely a fantasy of how I would have done things, if I did.

**Author's Note: **Well I'm a little nevous about posting this fic as it's the first Dark Angel fic I've ever written, but I'm game if you are. Anyways, This is a rewrite of season two **without** the stupid virus and with pretty much all the same characters. The story line may seem similar but will be distinctly different so I hope that ya'll stick with me. Pairings will not be announced because frankly, I think that takes the suspence out of the story. I will warn ya to expect the unexpected though. Well if you're still here and are willing to give it a try, read on.

**

* * *

Chapter 1:Forgeting those eyes**

"State your designation," Renfro said standing in her office, facing Max.

"X5-452," Max shouted standing at attention. 452 was her designation after all, but her name was Max, and Renfro never asked for her name. After 3 months of the Madam X's "reconditioning" Max had begun to answer questions like Renro wanted, and convice herself that what she was doing was right.

"And what is your name?" Renfro asked. She was obviously begining to figure out Max's game.

"I have no name, only a designation, ma'am," Max shouted, but inside she reminded herself, _But you do have a name, and it's Max!_

The evil Madam X stared deep into Max's eyes. "You don't fool me," she said, "I know that you're only playing along. But do whatever pleases you. I brought you in here to say good-bye to X5-599. He's being moved to a new facility today." Renfro pushed a button, and the wall opened up revealing Zack to be lying there.

Max was unfazed. For the past year, Renfro had been bringing her in here to look at her brother. As cold and unfeeling as it seemed, Max just didn't care anymore. She had convinced herself months agothat it wasn't her brother hooked up to those machines. The body in there was an empty shell.

"You should salute him for what he's done," Renfro prompted.

"Yes ma'am!" Max saluted the empty body without a second thought.

As Max returned to attention, Renfro continued, "You're poison you know..."

Max resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This seemed to be Renfro's favorite game. The funny thing was that on the outside, Max had come so close to believing that very statment, but being back at Manticore and hearing Renfro say those words, made them seem stupid. Being at Manticore made them unbelievable.

Max was snapped out of a slight daze by Renfro throwing that stupid Eyes Only picture in her face. "I wish you could tell me who he is," Renfro said. But Max couldn't.

Just before Max was hauled down to Psy-ops for the first, of many trips, she had taken a page out of her brothers book. She made herself forget. She stood before Renfro now completley clueless as to who Eyes Only was. All Max knew was that she needed to protect whomever it was. For some reason she thought it was a girl, but even that was unclear.

* * *

"Hey Logan ya here?" a female voice called into his apartment.

Logan jumped. This whole scene just reminded him of Max. _But Max is dead,_ he reminded himself. _You watched her die. It's been a year, you need to move on._

"Hey Asha, I'm back here," Logan greeted her. The short haired blond walked around the wall blocking off Logan's work area.

"Busy at work I see."

"Always," Logan smiled. Asha walked over to where he sat working.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing to a picture of a girl Logan had brought up on the computer. The girl had wavy brown hair and was dressed in all black. If Asha was to take a guess, she would have assumed this girl was someone Eyes Only was trying to bring down.

Logan glanced over to where Asha was pointing and suddenly looked embarassed. "Her name's Max Guivera."

"So what, is she some mob boss that Eyes Only wants you to bring down?"

Logan laughed. "No, nothing like that."

"Well, she looks like a bad ass to me."

"And she was. But trust me, she was a good guy if there ever was one."

"Was a good guy?"

Logan felt some tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked, coughed, and answered Asha's question. "She's dead now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. When did she die? Were you close?"

Logan kind of laughed. "Yeah, we were close. We worked together for over a year doing Eyes Only stuff. We danced around our feelings for each other for almost the whole time. Shortly after we let it out, she died. That was almost a year ago."

"What did she die of?"

"Gun shot wound to the chest. She died in my arms, but still somehow I can't believe that she's really gone. Maybe it's because Eyes Only runs those hacks for me that I still feel close to her."

"So those bad guy Manticore hacks are for you?" Logan just nodded his head. Asha kind of dazed out, but continued to talk to Logan. " I know how ya feel though, about feeling close to her. My brother died a few years back and I never really could grasp that he died. I know it sounds stupid, but even to this day, I'd almost swear I see him on the streets." As Asha stoped talking Logan noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

Logan walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. It was rare to find someone who understood him. Most people would just tell him that he needed to just let go. Asha seemed to understand exactley how hard that really was. When she finsished composing herself, Logan tried to lighten the mood.

"So Eyes Only apparently wants to thank you and the S1W for helping out at the VA center the other day."

"Tsch, it was no problem," Asha said with a flip of her hand. "For as many times as he's helped us, we probably owe him."

"Well I'd like to thank **you** too." Logan smiled at her, "...and I figure that I do owe you."

"Oh, really?" Asha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Logan smiled, "So how about I make you dinner here tommorow night?"

"That sounds good."

"I though you'd say that." Logan got up and put on his coat. "Now if you'd excuse me I'm late for an appointment. When you leave just lock the door. I'll see ya tommorow around seven."

Asha smiled as he walked out the door. "Yeah, See ya."

* * *

Max stiffened as 494, Ben's twin, sat down beside her in the good old Manticore cafeteria. She really didn't like this guy for a number of reasons, the main one being that Manticore had assigned him as her breeding partner.

"Hey there 452," he smiled at her. It was a stupid smile really. It was the type of smile that always seemed to be making fun of you.

"My names Max, Alec," she harshly whispered, using the name she had assigned to him the other night.

"Suit yourself **Max**, but if I were you, I wouldn't go around saying that in crowded areas, you never know when a guard's listening."

"Fine, **494**, now what do you want?"

"Only to tell you how much I enjoyed seeing you without your clothes on last night."

Max shot dagers at him with her eyes. "Your delusional, my clothes never left my body last night, because just like every other night you slept on the floor," she crossed her arms over her chest, "You've never seen me without clothes."

"At least not physically," Alec commented looking her up and down.

Max quickly turned so that her full body was facing him. "Consider yourself lucky you're sitting in a crowded cafeteria right now, because if we were alone I would kick your ass!"

Alec laughed obviously not phased by Max's threat. "I doubt it, but we'll see soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"We get to be sparing partners this afternoon."

"How would you know?"

"What can I say, the CO likes me, he always lets me know who I'm fighting. It should be amusing to trade blows with you."

"Yeah, whatever," Max rolled her eyes.

Alec chuckled, "Save it for the ring baby, I'll be waiting for you there."

"I just hope you like to spend time in the infirmary."


	2. Good bye

**Chapter 2: Goodbye**

"Eyes front!" the CO screamed. Max snapped her eyes back to the front. Finally the time had come, sparing practice. Max would now get to see if Alec was right.

"452 and 494, on the mat," the CO shouted. _Damn,_she thought glancing at him over her sholder. As usual, he had that stupid grin plastered on his face.

"452, nice to see ya moving after last night!" Alec said within listening rang of a guard, who started laughing.

"Sorry sweetie," she smiled beginning to pace around him in a fighting stance, "but you're going to have to do better than that to knock me down for the count."

Laughing, one guard commented to another, "The breeding partners are definatley the best form of entertainment."

Meanwhile, Max and Alex had already started fighting. Alec had more moves, coming from an extra 10 years of training, but Max clearly had the upperhand.

Max was mad. There nerve of him! To say those things, and make people think they were like that. Like she enjoyed his "company" and well, ewwwww.

Yes, Alec had made one fatal flaw in this fight. He had pissed Max off. A mad Max was not a forgiving Max, and she quickly beat him to a pulp.

Max jumped down from the mat, leaving Alec lying there. She, however, landed wrong for some reason, and found herself sitting on her butt, with a sharp pain in her ankle. She had twisted it!

As she began to get up, bewildered, she noticed a messed up Alec reach down his hand to hep her. He had cuts and bruises on his arms, and his face looked pretty mangled with some blood trickling out of his nose and mouth. This, however, did not stop his sarcasim as he said, "Well baby, it looks like we get to spend time in the infirmary together."

There couldn't have been a bigger look of discust on Max's face as she was forced to let Alec help her up.

* * *

Logan finished putting the chicken in the oven, washed his hands, and then went back to work. His original idea had been to make pasta for Asha, but had eventually decided against it. He had made pasta so many timed for Max that it seemed like a perfect way to jinx an evening.

Taking off his glasses, Logan began to set up his videa system. His informant yesterday had come through on the Manticore location, and there was just one more thing Logan wanted to do before Asha arrived.

* * *

Max couldn't believe her luck. Stuck in the infirmary overnight with Alec! It was only a twisted ankle, but the nurse had insisted.

Max glanced over at Alec who was already sleeping. He was cut up, but still it was only 18:00!(6:00pm) Bored Max began to look around the room. For being Manticore, the security was really lax. There was only one survalence camera, which could easily be dodged. To top it off, the locks were sub-standard as well. They looked like they had come off of a civilian house. They probably figured whoever was in the infirmary wouldn't be moving very fast. They should have known better.

* * *

Logan glanced up at the clock. Asha would be here any minute. Logan went back to his computer and pulled up the picture of Max. She looked beautiful.

_I'm sorry Max,_ Logan silently talked to her. _I should have tried harder to save you. I miss you every single day. _He sighed. _But Max, I can't keep on like this. I know you wouldn't have. I think that I finally have the courage. I finally have closure. Max thanks for everything. _His hand hovered over the keyboard. _Good bye. _He tapped the delete key and the picture disappeared, leaving the window below visible.

**Satellite Connection Established **the window said. Logan smiled and tapped the enter key, sending his message to the world.

"This is a Streaming Freedom Video..." his voice came over the TV.

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Renfro screamed, in the conference room, for the 5th time in 10 minutes. Everyone present looked at her with a scared face. There had been a security breach, and now Eyes Only had broadcast their location.

Finally, the much expected phone call came. Renfro answered her cell, "Hello?" There was a mumbling from the other end. "Understood," she said hanging up. The turning back to everyone else, "Alright, I want all of you to evacuate personel to location 87293. You have 30 minutes. The sight is being terminated."

* * *

Asha stood nervous on the corner of the street where Logan's building was located. She didn't know why she was so nervous, after all it was just Logan!

Maybe it wasn't what she thought it was though. She had just seen Eyes Only's report on TV. Maybe Logan just wanted to have a "working" dinner. Besides it was obvious he was still upset about that girl Max.

For a moment Asha seriously considered going home. She could always just tell him an S1W emergency came up! But she stopped herself and went back on her way to Logan's. If she didn't go now, she would never know.

Finally pausing outside Logan's door, she took a deep breath and knocked. It only took a minute for Logan to come to the door.

"Asha, I'm so glad you came!" Logan said with a wide smile. It was that smile that told Asha, that tonight was not about "work".

* * *

Smoke!

Max's cat senses were going crazy, telling her that she needed to get out now! She had ignored it at first, this was Manticore afterall, when wasn't something dangerous going on, but now that the room was filling with smoke...

Max slipped off her bed and tested her ankle. A full recovery, yet another amazing Manticore marvel. She glanced over at Alec, who was still sleeping.

"Alec," she called in a whisper, "psst... Hey Alec...**494!**" Alec jumped out of bed, obviously startled.

"Woah, smoke," he observed.

Max rolled her eyes, "Exactley, now what do you say we get out of here?"

Alec nodded, and got up. Max tried the door, it was locked. She had been wrong earlier when she had assumed it was a civilian house lock. It was holding up against her force. Still, she could feel that the lock wasn't as strong as the ones on the barracks.

She looked around for something to pry the door open with. As she turned around Alec quickly handed her a long metal rod, from a field medic kit, that was used to splint broken legs. It would work.

With the metal bar as leverage, Max make quick work of the door's lock. Running down the hall, Alec on her heels, Max suddenly stopped. People were banging on the barrack doors.

"452, we've got to keep moving, come on."

"Alec, wait," she called. "We can't just leave them. Follow me." With that, she took off running down a different hallway, Alec reluctantly following.

* * *

Having finished dinner, Asha sat on the couch, next to Logan, in the candle-lit living room.

Logan looked her strait in the eyes and smiled. She loved it when he looked at her like that. The same way she looked at him when they met. "Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" he asked.

Before she could answer though, they were locked in a hot, passionate kiss.

* * *

Renfro stood alone at the top of the hill watching the transgenics leap the perimeter fence.

"Shit, this isn't good!"

**

* * *

A/N:**

ummm wow this is the longest I've ever gone without updateing a fic. You've got to believe me guys! I'm not that bad really! Anyways, I know that this chapter jumps around **a lot **but it will settle down soon. I just needed to get past this part. There are lots of funny moments to see. What will OC think of Alec? Will she be confused that Max doesn't remeber Logan? How will people at work take her return? What will Max do when she sees Rafer? All this and more in Chapter 3 of Not My Problem!

Well, now a shout out to my reviewers!

**huntress k: **I soooo agree. Season 2 was soo horrible I actually understand why they cancelled the show. (Doesn't mean that I like that they did, I just understand) Anyways, Alec and Ass kicking just seem to go together don't they? I hope you like this chapter as well, and I hope ya review again.

**mel11:** I hope you still read this. I really do. I'm really really glad that you like it. I'll be sure to update again. Only next time maybe alot sooner.

**lucy 76: **I hope that ya liked what happened next. Please pleas R&R again!

**Lin:** I have to agree with you on that. I hope you don't think she escaped to fast in this one. I know it may seem like it, but believe me she would never get off that easy.

Well 'til then R&R  
_I need reviews. I need them or I will explode, that happens sometimes._


	3. Back to Normal?

**Chapter 3: Back to Normal?**

Original Cindy set her coffee cup in the sink on her way into her bedroom. It had been a year since Logan had come with the news of Max's death, and Cindy still couldn't get use to how quite the apartment was at night.A couple of months back she had even taken in another roommate.

Sylvia had been, how to put it, "A little to weird even for Original Cindy's taste." Still, Cindy had kept her around, until she had tried to sell the Ninja to pay for some "medical nessesities." More like street crack. Unfortuanatly, the girl just wouldn't give up. Syl just kept coming back.

It was this reason that OC turned back around to lock the door, muttering, "No one messes with Max's bike."

* * *

Logan had a huge smile on his face as he washed the dishes. Asha had just left, and overall, he felt that the night had been a huge success.

Logan's thought slowly started to drift towards Max, but he stopped himself. Max was the past, and Asha was the future. As much as he had loved Max, Logan still knew that the past can't stand in the way of the future.

* * *

OC snaped awake. Glancing at the clock she realized it was 3:15. She's only slept for just over 2 hours! She listened into the darkness for a sound. Afterall, something had to have woke her up. She listened, but didn't hear anything.

Flustered, Cindy sat up in bed, swinging her legs so that they touched the floor. She didn't have time to be waking up in the middle of the night, she had to work in the morning. Suddenly, a loud noise.

It was Max's bike starting up! Then a female's voice came, yelling over the roar. "Isn't she a beaut? All black and shiny, and fast! Worth every penny."

It had to be Syl! Trying to sell Max's bike in the middle of the night. Original Cindy grabbed a bat from against the wall, and swinging it over her sholder stormed into the living room. "Hey!" she yelled, ready to take Syl on, but something wasn't right.

Sylvia had short blond hair. This girl, who's back was to OC, had long brown hair. The guy standing next to her, who was facing OC, had short blondish brown hair, it was hard to tell in the light. Either way though, Cindy didn't know him.

The strange girl reach over, and cut the bike's ignition. Smileing she turned. "Hey OC!"

Cindy dropped her jaw and bat. Max! It wasn't possible! "You're alive?" she whispered.

"Unfortunatley," the guy beside her said, rolling his eyes. At the same time that Cindy shot him a death glare, Max smaked him on the head.

"Meet my fellow transgenic Alec." This Alec guy looked shocked. "Don't worry, she already knows."

Cindy just shook her head. This was just all so unbelievable. Finally she reach out, and grabbed Max in a big hug. "So where ya been this whole time boo?" she asked.

"Where else but good ol' Manticore. I'd still be there except that me and Alec here found the oportune moment to escape."

"When?"

"Earlier tonight, they were trying to torch the place."

Cindy was confused. "If ya'll're so valuable, why would they do that?"

Max shrugged, "Got me, the location probably leaked."

"So I guess, that Eyes Only broadcast was right about that 'veteran's hospital'."

Alec was bored at this point, and began wandering the room, looking around, but surprised, Max exclaimed, "Wow, I guess Eyes Only really is a pain in my ass!"

It was Cindy's turn to be surprised. Logan had told her about his being Eyes Only shortly after Max's "supposed" death. "So I guess that means that Logan doesn't know ya back."

Max scrunched up her face in a smirk of confusion, "Who's Logan?"

Who's Logan? Only the suga daddy Max use to spend all her time with. Cindy was confused and wanted to know what game Max was running. "Look, I don't know what your beef is wit him, but that boy was beat up when he thought you died."

Max shrugged, letting OC's words roll off like water. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Cindy gave her an inquiring look. She wanted to push it further, but this was a happy time and she didn't need Max starming away. "Fine boo, whatever, if you don't want Logan told, far be it for me to tell him. You have my silence."

"Yeah, good," Max nodded, not really sure what she was agreeing to.

"What I still don't understand is... well you see Log...," Cindy stopped after seeing Max's annoyed face (more annoyed that she didn't know this person) and decided to rephrase her comment. "Well, somebody told me that ya took a bullet to the chest. They said that you died in their arms."

Relaxed again, Max just shrugged, "Not much memory of it ya know, tramatic experience and all. All I know is that I woke up a couple of days after the shooting with a new heart, and the scar to prove it. Although strange enough, the last couple of weeks, the scar has been fading fast."

Original Cindy just sat there nodding her head. "Wow, deep."

There was a deep silence in the room, as everyone seemed to be caught in their own thoughts. However, a huge yawn from Alec, on the other side of the room, seemed to snap Max back to the real world. "Look Cindy," she said, "I understand that you've probably moved on in the last year, but do you think that there's a place for Alec and me to stay tonight?"

Original Cindy let out a laugh, then grabed Max by the sholders, "Boo, this is your apartment. There's a permanent spot for you. Your room's still open, and your clothes are in a box in my room, and as for Alec, he can sleep on the couch, and we'll pick him up some clothes on the way tomorrow."

Max smiled, then inquired, "On our way where?"

"To work of course."

"OC I'm not going back there."

"Sure ya are."

"I've been gone over a year, what would I say?"

"Just leave that to me."

* * *

"Hey everybody, Max is back."

Surprisingly, nobody looked up, except for Normal, who came scrambling out from behind the desk. "This is a place of buisness young lady," he said running to block Max's way to the desk," "What are you doing?"

After shooting Alec a 'Can you believe this?' look, she responded. "I'm here to work."

"Look missy, in all my years, I have never heard an excuse good enough to get anybody out of a year of work. Let alone that they had died!"

"Well, what can I say? The rumors of my death were vastley exaggerated." Normal just stared at her then walked back behind the desk. Max angled herself so that only Normal could see her face, let alone alone hear her. "Look I was in a Motorcyle accident. I recieved a heart transplant, but was in a coma until about a week ago."

"Yeah, and do you have any proof? A doctor's note maybe?"

Max rolled her eyes, and then lifted her shirt giving him, and only him, a full chest shot. Normal's jaw dropped. After max pulled her shirt down, and Normal gasped for air, he seemed to recover enough to speak. "Yeah, well get to work, I think Cindy saved you your locket. But who's he?" he asked pointing to Alec.

"Just a bum looking for a job," she smiled.

"We're not hiring."

Max made a fake pouty face. "But he's so fast, and he shares your love for boxing."

Normal rolled his eyes and turned away, "Fine, he's hired. Just have him fill out an application, and get to work! He can ride with you today while you show him the ropes. Now move! BIP BIP BIP!"

Max groaned as she turned to Alec, "See what I get for helping you out."

**

* * *

A/N:**

All I can say is WOW! I never ever ever expected that many reviews! I'm almost afraid to put of this chapter, in fear that it doesn't measure up! Well keep up the reviews, and I'll keep the chapters coming! Onto the reviewers.

**lucy76: **I have to agree, that was very hard for him to do. I hope you keep reading. Max should be meeting up with Logan within the next chapter, two at the most!

**huntress k: **I don't really like Asha that much either, but she will serve her purposes. I hope ya keep reading, and reviewing!

**lady love: **I hope I updated it for you fast enough! I'm trying my best here!

**teh Kae: **I updated again! I really hope you liked this chapter, and that you'll stick around. Max and Logan meet coming up soon!

**annie: **I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you still do!

**Nina 26: **I like it to, (but i did write it) I mean, it only makes sense that they would take her to phy-ops right?

**VietAngel: **I have no idea how you think it'll turn out, but I can promise you this, it will be very very interesting.

**Gabbie760: **I'm soooo happy that you love it. I hope yous till love it, or at least like it. Please feel free to review again.

**Alana84: **I'm glad you like it, but like I said I don't like to give out pairings, I think it takes the suspence out of the story. I hopw ya stick around ;-)

**darkangel494: **Glad you liked it, and I updated too. Yay for both of us!

**mel11: **:-) Lot's of smiley faces...I really like! I hope you enjoyed this update as well, and please review again! ;-)

**nexus432: **I always keep writing, you never have to worry about that. Glad you liked the chapter, and I hope that the wait wasn't to long.

Well guys 'til later keep up the good work and review some more!

Jess


End file.
